


Ponderings On A Garden

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Good Omens But Not Good Omens Enough To Be Tagged As Such, Poetry, Pretentious, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, War, Well The Answer Here Is "bitch who the FUCK knows", You Ever Read Something And Think "what the FUCK did the author mean???", no one ask where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: The preacher brings his holy waterThe king bears his finest wineThey sit you down before themAnd beckon you to dine





	Ponderings On A Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matterbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matterbaby/gifts).



> guess who's doing another writing challenge and is posting all their bullshit  
> ME, BABY

The angels and the devils

They both have their schemes

Their war banner raised upon

The shells of broken dreams

The preacher brings his holy water

The king bears his finest wine

They sit you down before them

And beckon you to dine

There’s no wisdom to be gained

No careful calculation

No innocents in this tragic game

All soldiers begging for salvation

And there’s blood on the water

Like the blood on their hands

Forgotten sons and lonely daughters

Despite the universe’s plans

Made Flesh by the Father

In the garden, in the sun

Brought together by the apple

Chosen to be One

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking through this


End file.
